The present invention relates to a gas turbine electric powerplant. The gas turbine electric powerplant uses a turbine engine, such as an aircraft engine, to operate an electric generator that produces electric power. The gas turbine electric powerplant can be portable, and may be easily transported to virtually any location where electric power generation is needed. The gas turbine electric powerplant is also adapted to allow safe, unattended operation.
There are numerous situations wherein it may be desirable to use a gas turbine electric powerplant of the present invention. For example, it may be necessary to provide electric power to a remote area that is not supplied by a utility company. Electric power consuming operations that are commonly conducted in remote areas include, for example, drilling for oil and natural gas. Such operations may require more power than can be supplied by typical gas or diesel generators. When such an operation is too remote to receive power from a utility, the gas turbine electric powerplant of the present invention may be used to supply electric power to the operation. Similarly, the gas turbine electric powerplant of the present invention can be used when electric power production is required on only a temporary basis. For example, in the above-described remote drilling operation, utility power may be available, but connection costs may be prohibitive based on the short period of time during which electric power will be required. Such a situation may also occur during large-scale, remote construction projects.
The gas turbine electric powerplant of the present invention may also be used to provide backup power during interruption of electric power supplied from a utility or other source. The gas turbine electric powerplant of the present invention may be brought online in as little as 30-60 seconds, thereby preventing long periods of down time. Use of the gas turbine electric powerplant for backup power may be highly effective for commercial buildings, manufacturing facilities, hospitals, or other locations wherein a long term interruption of electric power is particularly problematic.
One or more of the gas turbine electric powerplants of the present invention may also be used in a variety of ways by a producer of electric power. For example, an electric utility may utilize one or more of the gas turbine electric powerplants to provide load-leveling or peak shaving during periods of high demand for electric power. Utilities commonly struggle with the problem of meeting peak demand, which occurs typically at particular times of the day, and is usually more severe during certain times of the year. Peak demand is the result of consumers using more electricity at particular times of the day than at others; for example, during the waking hours as opposed to during the nighttime hours.
To meet peak demand, a utility's power generating plants must typically be overdesigned—meaning that they only run near peak efficiency during periods of high demand. Therefore, for the majority of a given day, the power plant runs at a reduced output and, unfortunately, a lower efficiency.